Hitsugaya Toushiro's bad day
by RikurohiYuki03
Summary: kalau orang bahasa bilang udahla jatuh ketimpa tangga, kalau buat Toushiro, udahlah telat bangun ditimpuk sendal pula. mind to RnR?


Riku: Permisi! Saya datang dan untuk kali ini saya membawakan sebuah humor fict! Humor fict pertama! Yei-yei! Langsung saja... inilah dia!

Kuro: Hoi-hoi! Tunggu dulu! Bagaimana dengan fict sebelumnya?

Riku: Eh,iya ya, maaf saya masih belum meng-update fict saya sebelumnya karena belum ada ide... tapi fict yang ini dulu! Buat refreshing!

Kuro: Refreshing kepala lu! Ehm...ehm... maaf readers... yah, baiklah... saya ngalah deh... **happy read,readers!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Bleach Tite Kubo-san**

**Warning!:**

**AU,OOC,Gaje,Typo(s),OC **(oc-nya punya kakak saya,hehe)**,DLL**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

Pagi yang tak terlalu cerah membuat kota Karakura menjadi agak suram. Di salah satu sudut kota yang tenang, sebuah jam weker berbentuk naga berwarna biru berdetak ringan seakan mengiringi sang pemilik yang tertidur pulas di seberangnya. Namun tampaknya ia tak terlalu ingin mendukung sang pemilik yang tertidur

"Hyooooooorrrrrggghhhh...!" pekik si weker membangunkan sang pemilik.

"Auch!" ketenangan pagi diusik oleh teriak seseorang yang terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya.

Kehebohan tak berhenti hingga di itu saja, tangan orang itu tak sengaja menyenggol gelas kaleng di atas meja hingga si gelas berdentang menghajar lantai. Setelah itu pun kakinya tak sengaja menendang gitar yang letaknya tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya. Tak ayal, bunyi berdentangan membahana bak bunyi bom atom di arena industri besi. Gelagapan, seseorang itu mengusap-usap kepalanya dengan tampang kesakitan karena dia baru saja jatuh dari tempat tidur! Dan orang itu adalah... Hitsugaya Toushiro!

**PLAAK!**

"Aduh!" teriaknya lagi. "Siapa orang aneh yang melempariku dengan sendal pagi-pagi begini?" batinnya sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang benjol.

"Siapa itu?" tanya Toushiro setengah marah.

"Apa maumu berteriak pagi-pagi begini hah?" ujar sesorang diseberang jendela kamar Toushiro.

"He?" ujar Toushiro sambil melihat keluar jendela. Tiba-tiba dia terbelalak.

"_Gomen _ gin-nii!" ujar Toushiro cepat. Karena dia tau kalau manusia yang ada di hadapannya memiliki penyakit 'sangat tidak suka dibangunkan pagi-pagi'.

"Hoam... berani sekali kau membangunkanku pagi-pagi lagi, kau tau hukumannya kan?" ujarnya sambil menguap dan menggosok-gosok matanya yang tak terbuka ituy.

"_Gomen_!" ujar Toushiro lagi walau dia tahu bahwa dia akan dijadikan bubur oleh Gin.

"Baiklah, hukumannya yang seperti biasa ya... 'tolong' bersihkan rumahku lagi!" ujarnya dengan seringai yang 'saaangat manis'.

"Heeeee..." jawab Toushiro sedikit kesal.

"Hoo...Toushiro gak mau ya? Yaah... yaudah kalau nggak mau... tapi nanti 'kubocorkan' loh isi bukunya..." ujar Gin dengan cengiran rubah khas miliknya.

"E-eeh! Jangan Gin-nii! Baiklah akan kukerjakan setelah aku pulang sekolah..." jawab Toushiro malas-malas. Lalu dia melihat Gin masuk kembali kerumahnya dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

Gin adalah tetangga Toushiro sejak masih TK, sebenarnya Gin sudah menganggap Toushiro sebagai adiknya sendiri, sayangnya Gin sering sekali mengerjai Toushiro sehingga Toushiro jadi kesal sendiri jika melihat Gin. Sebenarnya alasan Gin bisa mengerjai Toushiro tanpa takut-takut dan Toushiro patuh saja itu ada di masa lalu, ketika Toushiro kelas 2 SMP, tanpa sengaja dia menjatuhkan buku catatannya, sebenarnya itu bukan buku catatan saja, karena buku itu juga merangkup sebagai _diary_! Dan yang memungut buku itu adalah tetangganya,Gin! Sejak saat itulah Gin sering mengerjai Toushiro dan mau tidak mau Toushiro harus nurut karena sering diancam Gin dengan kata-kata,"nanti kubocorkan loh isi bukunya".

"Haah..." Toushiro menghela napas lega. Setelah itu dia mengambil dan melihat jam berbentuk naga berwarna birunya itu, jam itu menunjukkan pukul 8:30.

Toushiro termenung sebentar lalu segera barlonjak kaget.

"Ya ampun! Sudah jam segini? Aku bisa terlambat!" teriaknya lagi, karena sekolahnya masuk jam 9:00. Segera diletakkanya kembali weker naga nya itu di atas meja, namun...

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" pekik Toushiro karena kakinya tertimpa weker kesayangannya.

**PLAAK!**

"_Again_... Bukannya nanyain kenapa, malah nimpuk sendal lagi! aah! Biarin aja deh ntuh rubah! Harus siap-siap nih!" batin Toushiro, dan dia segera bersiap-siap agar tidak terlambat masuk kelas.

**TENG—TENG—TENG—TENG**

Lonceng sudah berbunyi di SMA Seireitei, sehingga membuat seorang anak laki-laki berambut putih dan bermata emerald berlari dengan kencangnya menuju gerbang sekolah yang sudah setengah – salah! lebih tepatnya tiga perempat- tertutup.

"Pak! Tunggu pak! Saya mau masuk!" ujar Toushiro cepat.

Namun terlambat, gerbang sekolah sudah tertutup.

"Maaf Hitsugaya-kun, kamu sudah terlambat, berarti kamu tidak boleh masuk dulu" ujar guru yang menutup pintu, Akon-sensei. Dia adalah asisten Mayuri-sensei, guru fisika Toushiro.

"Baiklah sensei..." ujar Toushiro lemas.

"Jangan lemas gitu, Hitsugaya-kun. Ga ada keren-kerennya. Lagian Akon sensei ga hobi marah kok. Hari ni yang piket dia,eh bukan.." ujar Yumichika yang kali ini yang gantian lemas.

"Ayasegawa, apa-apaan, diamlah! Semua juga! Sadar salah kalian apa!" ujar Byakuya, salah satu guru yang katanya nomor 2 paling garang di SMA Karakura ini. Dan tampaknya, berita buruk, pagi ini _mood _Byakuya tidak terlalu baik mengikut langit yang mendung. Guru bahasa itu menatap tajam pada tiap murid yang terlambat. Tatapan yang membuat beberapa murid ingin pingsan saja, namun tak sampai disana penderitaan mereka. Byakuya mulai menggunakan kata-kata mematikannya.

Tak lama kemudian mereka masuk kelas dengan meneret kaki dengan wajah tertunduk lesu karena dimarahi Byakuya. (Wah, efek nomor dua aja kayak gini, apalagi si nomor satu ya XD)

Hari sudah sore dikota Karakura,namun tampak murid-murid SMA yang masih belajar di beberapa kelas disebuah gedung -tepatnya di SMA Seireitei—seluruh siswa menyimak pelajaran dengan tekun, wajar saja, karena sekolah ini adalah sekolah yang menghasilkan murid-murid yang cerdasnya bukan main! Namun tampaknya hari ini,seorang anak laki-laki berumur 17 tahun,berambut putih dengan tampang _cool _ yang sedang menatap jendela tak begitu senang mengikuti pelajaran hari ini, dia hanya merenung dan akhirnya...

**PLAAK!**

"Hitsugaya Toushiro!"

Guru matematika kelas 2-A ini, Sousuke Aizen, melemparkan penghapus papan kearah Toushiro, reflek Toushiro langsung menunduk dan penghapus papan yang malang itu hampir menimpuk kepala murid yang duduk dibelakang Toushiro yaitu Renji Abarai.

**-PUK-**

Wah,sepertinya mendarat dengan sukses dikepala nanas merahnya.

**-SING-**

"WAHAHAHAHAHA!" tawa meledak di kelas 2-A walau tanpa mereka sadari ada hal yang lebih memalukan daripada ini. Muka Aizen, guru yang paling galak di SMA karakura ini, memerah bagaikan kepiting rebus karena jurus lemparan kapur mautnya meleset.

"Kau cocok dengan rambut barumu Renji! Wahahahaha!" ujar salah satu murid di kelas 2-A ini,Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Diam kau jeru-" belum selesai Renji menyelesaikan kata-katanya...

"DIAM KALIAN SEMUA!" bentak Aizen yang sudah menguasai perubahan warna wajahnya sehingga mirip orang yang benar-benar marah. Eh, bukan readers. Tampaknya Aizen marah beneran. Saking marahnya Aizen bahkan meremas 1 kotak penuh kapur, 1 KOTAK PENUH KAPUR!

"Yaah... padahal kapur itu harganya 700 yen! Mahal tau! Kira-kira dong kalau mau ngerusakin barang!" batin Soifon,ketua perlengkapan alat tulis di kelas 2-A (author juga ga tau harga sekotak kapur di-jepang, maklum saja ya... ^_^)

"Wah, Aizen-sensei kalau marah kayak iblis ya... kalau ga marah aja udah kayak setan... apalagi kalau marah! Hii..." batin Kira Izuru, wakil bendahara di kelas 2-A *dihajar Aizen fansclub* (huwaa... gomen!)

"Hitsugaya! Berhenti melamun dan kerjakan soal-soal yang ada di BAB 3 semuanya! Renji! berhenti bermain HP! Lalu semuanya! Kerjakan seluruh soal didalam LKS dan kumpulkan padaku hari ini juga! Kau juga Hitsugaya!"

Wah,Aizen marah-marah. Alhasil Toushiro langsung mengambil pena dan mengerjakan soal-soal di BAB 3 secepat kilat (iyalah,harus dikumpul sekarang kan? Kalau nggak bisa dicincang si Toushiro, huahahaha *digampar*). Renji langsung memasukkan _handphone_-nya kedalam saku dan mengerjakan seluruh soal didalam LKS, begitu juga dengan seluruh murid di kelas 2-A, mereka semua mengerjakan seluruh soal didalam LKS dengan sangat terburu-buru, kenapa? Karena sudah pukul 15.45, dan mereka **seharusnya **pulang pukul 16.05, berarti tinggal 20 menit lagi dong? Banyak BAB di LKS saja ada 6 buah, gimana nih? Apakah mereka bisa pulang? Namun mereka tidak memikirkan itu sekarang, mereka memikirkan cara agar bisa menghajar Toushiro yang telah membuat mereka "harus" menyelesaikan satu LKS dalam waktu 20 menit.

'Awas aja lu Hitsugaya Toushiro! Gue cincang lo pas pulang nanti!' batin Hisagi Shuuhei, murid kelas 2-A yang mempunyai banyak fans cewek! Alhasil uang jajannya amblas terus tiap ketemu fans ceweknya (diajak kencan sama si cewek dan Hisagi ga bisa nolak) ,hah? Ternyata Hisagi baik juga ya! Hihihi *author digampar habis-habisan*

'Haah... padahal gue ngantuk! Gara-gara Hitsugaya nih! Awas aja dia pas pulang nanti, bakal gue jadiin Hitsugaya rebus!' batin Ikkaku Madarame, murid kelas 2-A juga yang botak licin, uhuy... *author ditabok*

'Ya ampun nih guru... padahal tangan udah pegal-pegal karena disuruh ngerjain latihan yang bejibun banyaknya, ditambah juga dengan mengisi seluruh LKS, capek dong! Tau gak sih? Gara-gara Hitsugaya juga nih!' batin Rukia Kuchiki, murid kelas 2-A yang manis, imut, pintar sayangnya agak pen- (ditabok duluan sama fans Rukia)

**TENG—TENG—TENG—TENG**

Deru lonceng SMA Seireitei menggema menyusuri lorong-lorong yang sepi namun tak lama kemudian kembali ramai, seluruh murid berhamburan keluar kelas, namun tak begitu keadaan di kelas 2-A, karena mereka masih dihukum Aizen-sensei. Mereka hanya bisa mengeluarkan keringat dingin mendengar lonceng pulang berbunyi, beberapa murid menghela napas panjang, beberapa lagi menggerutu –dengan suara kecil tentunya,kalau kedengaran Aizen-sensei bagaimana?- namun mereka belum beruntung karena Aizen-sensei mendengar gerutuan mereka!

"Madarame,jika ada waktu untuk menggerutu lebih baik kau kerjakan saja tugasmu!" ujarnya.

"Ba-baik sensei, maafkan aku!" jawab Ikkaku cepat.

-Pukul 17.30-

Akhirnya seluruh murid berhasil mengumpulkan seluruh tugas,walau setelah mereka selesai mengumpulkan tugas mereka dimarahi sekali lagi oleh Aizen-sensei, sekarang semuanya telah selesai,namun ini ancaman baru bagi Toushiro, kenapa? Karena ada beberapa teman sekelasnya yang bersiap menyantap Hitsugaya hidup-hidup!

"Hitsugaya Toushiro! Sini kamu!" teriak Ichigo membahana.

"Err... ano,maaf Kurosaki, aku harus pulang sekarang! Lain kali saja ya!" jawab Toushiro, (sebenarnya sih dia takut... *hohoho*)

"Hitsugaya Toushiro!" teriak beberapa temannya yang lain lagi.

"He-hei! Aku harus pulang sekarang!" jawabnya Toushiro lagi.

"Hitsugaya Toushiro! Gara-gara kau aku harus mencuci rambutku nanti!" ujar Renji yang rambutnya menjadi putih bagian atasnya gara-gara kelempar penghapus papan tulis oleh Aizen-sensei. (heh? Jadi Renji jarang keramas ya? Hiii... *author digampar*)

"Ma-maafkan aku!" teriak Toushiro dan berlari sekencang mungkin menjauh dari segerombolan manusia yang ingin mencincangnya menuju rumahnya.

"Aku... hosh... pulang... hosh" ujar Toushiro dengan napas tersengal-sengal.

"UWAA!"

"KYAA!" terdengar teriakan dua orang dari yang berasal dari dalam rumah. Dan Toushiro sangat mengenal suara itu.

"Kaa-san? Nee-chan?" ujar Toushiro lagi.

"Oh? Toushiro! Kau sudah pulang!" ujar orang yang sangat-sangat dikenal Toushiro, orang yang melemparinya sendal tadi pagi siapa lagi kalau bukan Gin Ichimaru.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Toushiro melihat Gin menggenggam sapu.

"Aku? Aku sedang berburu tikus bodoh, kau tak melihat kakak dan ibumu berdiri diatas kursi?" setelah berkata begitu Gin langsung memberikan sapu itu kepada Toushiro, alhasil Toushiro kebingungan.

"Hah? Maksudmu apa dengan sapu ini?" ujar Toushiro masih dengan wajah bingungnya.

"He? Aku sudah lelah berburu tikus! Sekarang giliranmu!" ujar Gin dengan santainya.

"E-eeh?" ujar Toushiro kaget.

"Iya! Eh, tuh! Tikusnya!" ujar Gin menunjuk seekor tikus berwarna coklat.

"Hhh... iya deh!" ujar Toushiro menyerah.

"Shiro-chan! kamu sudah pulang? Hm? Kenapa memegang sapu? Ooh! Aku tau! Kamu mau memburu tikus itu kan? Ayo-ayo! Cepat Shiro-chan!" ujar (baca: paksa) Momo, kakak Toushiro.

"Iya! Aku tau!"

Toushiro segera mengejar tikus itu, memukulnya dengan sapu, namun tikus itu terlalu cepat, jadi pukulan itu meleset.

'Hh... tikus sialan!' batin Toushiro.

Toushiro terus memukulnya bertubi-tubi dengan sapu namun tak juga kena. Pot bunga ibunya dan vas tanah liat kakaknya pecah karena Toushiro salah pukul dan alhasil membuat kakak dan ibunya ngomel-ngomel.

"Shiro-chan! kamu tahu tidak? Pot bunga ini harganya...blablablablabla" omel ibunya Toushiro, Retsu.

"Huwaaaaaaa...Shiro-chan! Padahal vas ini kubuat dengan susah payah! Pokoknya harus kamu gantiii...!" omel Momo.

Dan kedua omelan itu hanya dijawab malas oleh Toushiro dengan kata-kata "Ya, maafkan aku".

Sedangkan Gin hanya tertawa-tawa melihat adegan-adegan sial Toushiro.

Lalu, Toushiro melanjutkan perburuan tikusnya. Si tikus ini lari kemanapun yang ia mau, seakan mengejek Toushiro karena tak bisa menangkapnya. Dari dapur ia lari ke lemari, ruang baca, bahkan kamar mandi. Seakan mengejek Toushiro yang mulai sempoyongan,ia berlari ke arah pintu depan. Tampaknya tikus kurang ajar ini akan menuju kebebasannya lewat pintu kucing yang ada di pintu depan. Dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya, Toushiro mampu menyusul tikus bandel ini! Dan ketika tikus itu berada di pintu depan dan Toushiro pun hendak memukulnya dengan sapu, pintu dibuka dengan seseorang! Dia adalah Kanata-nee! Tetangga Toushiro,sama seperti Gin. Alhasil bukan malah tikus yang dipukul oleh Toushiro! Melainkan kaki kanan Kanata-nee! Oh, sialnya nasibmu Kanata-nee...

"ADUUH!" teriaknya sembari memijat-mijat kaki kanannya yang sakit. Dan Toushiro langsung kaget melihatnya.

"K-Kanata-nee tak apa? Maafkan aku!" ujar Toushiro cepat.

"Wah, Kanata? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Gin yang melihat kaki kanan Kanata membiru.

"Aku tak apa..." ujar Kanata cepat. Lalu dia melihat tikus menyebalkan yang menyebabkan nasib kakinya menjadi naas. Seakan mengejek Kanata yang baru dipukul(baca: terpukul) oleh Toushiro, tikus itu tak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Dengan segera tetangga Toushiro itu merebut sapu yang ada ditangan Toushiro lalu segera memukul tikus itu dengan kekuatan dahsyat bahkan hingga mematahkan sang sapu.

"Wahahahaha! Mati kau tikus sialan!" ujarnya lagi.

Toushiro,Retsu, Momo dan Gin hanya bisa geleng-geleng melihat sikap tetangga mereka yang berumur 22 tahun ini.

"Nah, sekarang aku pulang dulu, aku harus segera megobati kaki kananku, daah!" ujar Kanata lagi. Semua orang yang ada diruangan ini hanya bisa menjawabnya dengan lambaian tangan.

**-blam- **bunyi pintu ditutup.

-hening-

"Dia ada keperluan apa sih datang kesini... matahin sapu lagi... ya ampun" batin Gin dan Toushiro.( eh, tumben sehati! *author ditendang Gin dan Toushiro*)

"Fiuuh... akhirnya tikusnya beres juga" ujar Momo memecah keheningan.

"Oh ya, Toushiro ,Kaa-san, Momo dan Gin ada keperluan sebentar, sedangkan tou-san mu pulangnya agak malam,kamu jaga rumah ya?" ujar Retsu.

"Hm? Keperluan apa?" tanya Toushiro menyelidik.

"Pokoknya kau jaga rumah sajalah, sekalian jaga rumahku ya!" jawab Gin.

"Huuh... iya deh..." jawab Toushiro malas-malas.

**-blam- **pintu rumah ditutup lagi.

-hening- (lagi)

"hh... sudahlah, aku kekamar saja" ujar Toushiro sembari melangkah menuju kamarnya. Namun sebelum itu dia mengganti bajunya terlebih dahulu di ruang bajunya, ruang khusus baju memang disediakan dirumah Toushiro ini, wah, lalu setelah mengganti bajunya dia pergi ke kamarnya.

Sesampainya dikamar, Toushiro melihat _handphone_-nya, ternyata ada 1 pesan masuk. Dibukanya pesan itu, pesan itu berisi:

_To: Hitsugaya Toushiro_

_From: 08125678xxxx_

_Subject: untitled_

_Hei, Hitsugaya.. Datanglah ke bukit yang ada didekat sungai Karakura jam pukul 21.00. Aku menunggumu disini!_

Hitsugaya menatap SMS yang dikirimkan padanya.

_To: 08125678xxxx_

_From: Hitsugaya Toushiro _

_Subject: untitled_

_Apa sih? Kau siapa?_

_Emangnya ngapain aku harus ke sana?_

"Rrrrrtt...rrrttt" nada getar kembali terdengar dari HP Toushiro.

_To: Hitsugaya Toushiro_

_From: 08125678xxxx_

_Subject: untitled_

_Aih.. mau isi bukunya kubocorin ya?_

Dengan setengah kesal Hitsugaya membalas SMS tersebut

_To: 08125678xxxx_

_From: Hitsugaya Toushiro _

_Subject: untitled_

_Eh, kak rubah.. ngapain he? Males :P_

"Rrrrrtt...rrrttt" nada getar kembali terdengar dari HP Toushiro.

_To: Hitsugaya Toushiro_

_From: 08125678xxxx_

_Subject: untitled_

_Waaa... ya ampun Shiro-chan... kamu mau isi bukunya kubocorin? Kalau ga mau dibongkar cepet aja datang. Cepet ya dek... kalo masih mau hidup tenang :P_

Begitulah isi pesan itu. Toushiro segera melihat jam naganya, jam itu menunjukkan pukul 20:52, tanpa pikir panjang Toushiro segera mengambil jaketnya dan pergi keluar rumah, namun anehnya,ia hanya meninggalkan kunci rumahnya tergeletak indah diatas meja. Toushiro berjalan setengah berlari menuju bukit disekat sungai Karakura karena tak mau terlambat, karena sekarang saja sudah pukul 20:55.

Tak lama kemudian Toushiro tiba di bukit yang luas, namun ia tak melihat siapapun. Memang sekarang masih pukul 20:59. Dia terus mencari orang yang memanggilnya kesana, Gin.

1 detik.

2 detik.

3 detik.

Sekarang pas pukul 21:00.

-SET-

Ada yang menutup mata Toushiro dengan kain hitam. Terang saja dia kaget.

"Si-siapa disana?" ujar Toushiro kaget.

Namun tak ada jawaban.

1 detik.

2 detik.

3 detik.

"Nah, sekarang lepaskan penutup matanya Renji" ujar seseorang, Toushiro sangat mengenal suara ini, suara ini... suara Gin!

"Baiklah Gin-nii!" ujar Renji.

Renji pun melepas penutup mata Toushiro, dan...

***Toushiro's POV***

Renji pun melepas kain yang menutupi mataku, dan... aku melihat ayahku dan ibuku, kakakku, teman-teman sekelasku –Renji, Ichigo, Ishida, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Hisagi, Izuru, Soifon, Rukia- dan masih banyak lagi, aku juga melihat Aizen-sensei, Byakuya-sensei,Akon-sensei, Gin-nii dan Kanata-nee,semuanya! Beberapa dari mereka memegang lilin dan beberapanya lagi memegang kembang api, lalu Momo-nee membawa kue tart yang saangaat besar! Pokoknya pemandangan bukit ini menjadi benar-benar indah! Aku hanya menganga melihat semua ini, dan setelah itu mereka serentak mengucapkan,

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HITSUGAYA TOUSHIRO!"

Aku benar-benar kaget melihat ini semua, tuhan, apakah engkau telah merencanakan seluruh kesialanku hari ini agar berujung pada suatu kebahagiaan?

***End of Toushiro's POV***

"Yaaa...kan yang ultah udah dataang.. Ayo tiup lilinnyaaa..." ujar Momo.

Tanpa dikomando semua mulai menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun.

"Te..terima ka..sih..." ujar Toushiro terbata.

"Tiup lilinnya Toushiro-kun.." ujar semua hadirin di sana.

"Jangan lupa doa dulu..Biar nambah tinggi gitu," ujar Ichigo yang dihadiahi jitakan oleh teman-temannya.

"Biar ga telat," sela Yumichika diiringi koor huu oleh semua hadirin di sana.

"Met ultah ya Toushiro, Kaa-san dan Tou-san doain kamu, semoga makin baik ke depannya" ujar ibu Toushiro diiringi pelukan dari putranya pada kedua orang tuanya.

"Jangan ancurin vas dari tanah liat nee-lagi,bikinnya susah tau!" ujar Momo sambil tersenyum.

"Jangan ngelamun di kelas lagi," ujar Aizen yang berdiri di samping Toushiro seraya merangkul pundak Toushiro.

"Ihzz...sensei! jangan rangkul-rangkul Shiro!" ujar Kanata melihat Aizen merangkul pundak Toushiro yang dibalas Aizen dengan tatapan kamu-mikir-apa.

"Ga mikir apa-apa sensei! Jauh-jauh deh! Eh..eh..Tuuhh..kan! Rambut Shiro kebakar tuuuhhh... Jangan ngerangkul pake tangan yang megang kembang api donk!" pekik Kanata lagi.

Alhasil terjadi keributan seru di TKP. Semua hadirin dorong mendorong menuju sungai terdekat. Naasnya, waktu mendorong Hitsugaya, sebagian besar rombongan kehilangan keseimbangan dan turut berkubang dalam sungai malam itu. Namun tampaknya Hitsugaya tak terlalu terpengaruh dengan keributan ini. Hari ini telah jadi ulang tahun yang paling menyenangkan dalam hidupnya.

**Omake:**

Sesaat setelah Hitsugaya pergi, 2 orang maling tampaknya mengintai rumahnya.

"Bos, kosong tu rumah, kayaknya ga dikunci tuh," ujar seseorang yang tampaknya seorang anak buah.

"Yaudah..ayo kita masuk," ujar bosnya.

Maka kedua orang itu mengendap-endap masuk ke rumah Toushiro.

"Ugh!," ujar si anak buah meringis setelah menginjak pecahan keramik Momo yang tercecer ketika dibersihkan di halaman luar.

"eh! Lu diem! Ujar si bos mengancam si anak buah seraya menariknya memasuki rumah keluarga Toushiro lewat pintu yang tak terkunci.

"Idiihh..bos tegaa.."

-PTEP- tiba-tiba lampu mati dan –PCAKK- terdengar bunyi seakan menginjak suatu cairan di pintu depan rumah Toushiro.

"Boss... ada bau amis bos..."

"Eh..iiya..kaya bau darah"

"Bos..ane denger-denger nih bos, ada rumah yang deket-deket sini yang dulu katanya ada cewek yang pernah mati bos. Katanya dia cantik trus rambutnya keperakan gitu. Kakinya diperban sebelah dan jalan-jalan sambil bawa pedang kayu. Soalnya katanya dulu dia dan keluarganya dibunuh orang jahat gitu bos.." ujar si anak buah

"Ah! Ngelawak aja lu! Bilang aja takut! Sini, lu bawa senter?"

"Nyari senter mas...?" ujar seorang gadis berambut keperakan yang tergerai sampai lewat bahunya dan memegang pedang kayu di tangan kanannya. Sementara itu, kaki kanannya terlihat diperban.

"See..see..set..sweeettaaaaaaawnnn..." ujar si bos lari tunggang-langgang.

"Tunggu ane bos..ane takuuutt..." ujar anak buahnya turut mengejar bosnya.

"Yee..gue kira lu tukang listrik, maling toh!" ujarnya seraya mengarahkan senternya ke arah pintu tempat maling tadi lari.

"Ooo...jadi Shiro-chan lupa ngunci pintu ama ngepel darah tu tikus ya?" ujarnya lagi.

"Yaudahlah, kukunci dulu aja pintunya," dengan terpincang disangga pedang kayu ia berjalan mengunci pintu.

"Kanata-nee, tadi itu maling ya?" ujar Kira di atas motornya.

"Iya kali. Masa gue dibilang setan. Ngaco ah!"

"Yaudah, TKP ini aman Ichimaru-nii" ujar Kira via transceiver.

"Okeh. Izuru, Kanata. Cepet sini!" jawab Gin dari seberang.

"Aye-Aye Sir!" jawab mereka berdua kompakan.

Sementara di atas pohon...

"Wah..tu anak mirip ya cosu jadi gue.." (wa..whatt..whatt de? *author kabur*)

***OWARI***

Riku: nyehe, akhirnya selesai juga ni fict.

Kanata: eitss.. perasaan kita bikin berdua deh. Hidup begadang! Aye!

Riku: ehehehe, iya ya

Kuro: oh iya,katanya Riku, fict ini dipersembahkan untuk- *dibekap duluan*

Riku: eits! Tunggu Kuro, ntu kalimat gue yang bakal ngucapin! Ehm..ehm.. baiklah readers, sebenarnya fict ini saya buat sebagai hadiah ulang tahun Toushiro Hitsugaya! Karena sekarang tanggal 20 Desember! Dan juga fict ini adalah request(read as: hasil teamwork) dari kakak saya! Kanata.!

Kanata: wehehehe... jadi malu...(blush) *ditimpuk Kuro berakibat pada terjadinya pingsan*

Riku: yak! Oh ya, sebenarnya ini one-shot, tapi akan saya buat cerita masa lalu toushiro tentang buku diarinya itu,sebagain bonus tambahan! namun bukan sekarang, ditunggu ya! Baiklah! Ayo kita tutup!

Riku+Kuro: **REVIEW PLEASE?**


End file.
